1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display and method for making the same and, particularly, to an incandescent light source display and method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to display dynamic images, more than 24 frames should be displayed within 1 minute. Therefore, the response time of pixels in a display should be less than 41 ms (milliseconds). Usually, the response time of pixels in a liquid crystal display (LCD) can be less than 25 ms, even as little as 5 ms. The response time of pixels in a cathode ray tube (CRT) display can be just several microseconds.
Various notable scientists and engineers have struggled to determine what solid material makes the best light source. In 1800, Humphry Davy invented the first electric light but it had a very short lifespan. Much later, physicist Joseph Swan developed a longer-lasting electric light with a carbon paper filament. Unfortunately, Swan's design also had a short lifespan. In 1879, Thomas Edison developed a filament made of carbon black coated over a piece of string. His early design lasted 40 hours in an oxygen-free bulb. Lewis Latimer, a member of Edison's research team, later patented a method for manufacturing carbon filaments in 1881. Carbon-coated filaments, however, were ultimately found to be inadequate because of their low reliability and low operating temperature. In 1910, William Coolidge used tungsten filaments. Tungsten filaments were found to have a longer lifespan than Edison's carbon-coated filaments and became widely applied in incandescent light sources.
Incandescent light sources are bright and efficient can be advantageous for use in displays. However, until now, the response time of the tungsten filament has been too long to be used in displays. For example, the response time of a tungsten filament with a diameter of 15 μm (micrometers) is about 100 ms.